


Daddy's Little Girl

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron can't keep his daughter his little girl forever.  R/H.





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            “Get out Dad!”

            The bedroom door slammed close in Ron’s face.  He stood motionless in place staring at the many grains in the door, the cup of hot cocoa still clutched in his hand.

            “What was that about?” Hermione asked from behind him.

            Ron turned on his heel and stared at her, her arms crossed over her chest and leaning against the wall.  He didn’t answer but walked down the hall and down the stairs, Hermione followed.  Ron was in the kitchen clutching at the edge of the counter, the cocoa sitting on the marble surface in front of him.  Hermione walked up to him and reached up to massage his neck.

            “You try to give your daughter a bloody cup of cocoa and boy advice and she throws you out of her bloody room, fucking teenagers.”  Ron cussed.

            Hermione pushed her thumbs painfully into his tense muscles, making him wince.

            “Have you ever thought that she didn’t want to talk to you at the moment?”  She asked.

            Ron shook off his wife’s hands and turned to face her, “Why wouldn’t she want to talk to me?  I’m her bloody father!” he said raising his voice.

            Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “After being married for eighteen years you haven’t learned that a certain time of month a woman just doesn’t want to be bothered by anyone or anything?”

            “How do we even know she has her ‘thing’?” Ron questioned, puffing out his chest like he always did when he thought he was right.

            Hermione pulled out a tampon from the pocket of her jeans and threw it at him.  Ron picked it up and examined it then looked back up to his wife, arching an eyebrow.

            “How do I know this isn’t yours?”

            “Ronald, I haven’t had my period since I had Jane.”

            “Could be the neighbors daughters…” Ron argued, refusing to believe his daughter is maturing.

            “Ronald!” Hermione snapped.

            “Alright!”

            Hermione put her hand to her forehead and started massaging it, “Ron,” she looked up into his bright blue eyes, “she’s growing up.  You can’t stop nature from taking its course.  She can’t be your little girl forever.”

            Ron looked down at the tiled ground, “I want my little girl.” He said in a small cracking voice.

            Hermione’s face softened and she ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, his face buried in the crook of her neck.  Ron hugged her waist and let the tears fall from his eyes and onto Hermione’s shirt.

            “I want my little girl.”


End file.
